A Tricky App on Facebook!
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is about to discover something interesting about his name.


_**A Tricky App on Facebook!**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is about to discover something interesting about his name.**

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga was just browsing the internet on a boring Sunday morning. He was at a cafe a few blocks away from his dorm. The fire caster didn't have anything better to do and so here he is now surfing the web and the internet connection at the cafe is much faster than the one at the dorm. He decided to log into his Facebook account and noticed a notification on top.

The fire caster clicked on it and a window popped up

**Want to know what's the meaning of your name? Click continue to find out **

Natsume raised a brow. He couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Ever since Hotaru had pulled that quiz thing on him two years ago, the Black Cat had been very cautious about these types of applications but he shook the thought away. He was bored and his girlfriend was busy doing something he couldn't remember.

The fire caster dragged his mouse and clicked on the continue button. Moments later, he was redirected to a new page known as '**Play Your Name**'

_Please type in your name here - - ( _____________________ )_

Natsume typed his name on the blank space. He then clicked on the continue button. A couple of seconds later, a window popped up

_N- A total airhead _

_A- Hates people except his girlfriend and best friend _

_T- Thinks Ultraman really exist _

_S- Loves a certain brunette _

_U- Short tempered _

_M- Ugly_

_E- Likes to burn people and things _

_H- Likes to watch Power Rangers_

_Y- A Jedi_

_U- Addicted to mangas_

_U- Hates Narumi, Tsubasa and other boys who are close with his girlfriend _

_G- Easily jealous_

_A- Dates Mikan Sakura and will marry her 7 years from now _

Natsume raised a brow. This is definitely a set up. Maybe it was Hotaru again that did this. Despite the constant mayhem he has been put through, the fire caster thought it was quite fun and decided to try again but this time, he typed in Mikan's name.

_M- Is loved by everyone _

_I- Friendly _

_K- Downright annoying_

_A- A bit dim-witted _

_N- Dates a guy who was her arch enemy_

_S- Is super cheerful _

_A- Won't stop talking about her best friend _

_K- Likes to argue with her boyfriend about silly things _

_U- Afraid of ghosts _

_R- A kind person _

_A- Dates Natsume Hyuuga and will marry him in 7 years _

The fire caster couldn't help but chuckle at the answers. He then stared at the MacBook for several long moments. Even though it will sound a bit crazy but he and Mikan at one time, had discussed about their children's name. Something he couldn't believe the brunette would talk about. He began typing a name on the computer and the answer was very surprising indeed.

_N- Handsome _

_A- Smart_

_T- Acts just like his father most of the time_

_S- Kind_

_U- Overprotective _

_K- Brave _

_E- Funny_

The Black Cat couldn't help but feel a bit proud and decided to check out another name but this time, it's a girl's name.

_N- Has an overprotective father _

_A- Kind _

_M- Cheerful_

_I- Easily jealous _

_K- Likes to watch Power Rangers _

_A- Loves her family and friends _

Natsume let out a small laugh. He knew exactly who was behind it and as he was about to type his sister's name when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He peered over his shoulder and saw Mikan walking towards him. The fire caster quickly close his laptop as his girlfriend took a seat beside him.

"What are you doing, Natsume?" Mikan asked eagerly as she stared at the black MacBook

Natsume simply shrugged "Nothing. Just surfing the web"

The brunette raised a brow. She found that hard to believe "Surfing the web? For what?" she asked curiously and dragged the notebook towards her but Natsume grabbed it. Mikan who was a bit annoyed, shoved it from her boyfriend and opened the computer.

'_Crap' _Natsume mentally cursed. She was definitely going to laugh at his name for sure.

* * *

**blackcat9517: A lot of people have been asking me to make another facebook fic so I decided to make one. Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for any typos. See ya. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other copyrighted stuff in this story. **


End file.
